


Stolen

by so__punk



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so__punk/pseuds/so__punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashtons the depressed  kid, and Luke's the perfect one who seems fine, but he's really not.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: </p><p>MENTIONS ANXIETY, DEPRESSION, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SELF HARM, EATING DISORDERS, ETC<br/>DON'T READ IF YOU'RE DEALING WITH ANY OF THIS STUFF,<br/>WELL YOU CAN READ,<br/>BUT TRIGGER WARNING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic on this website. sorry if it's bad, and please kudos it if you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of the characters in this story, this is just a fanfiction and no copyright intended as in terms of characters.
> 
> WARNING: 
> 
> MENTIONS ANXIETY, DEPRESSION, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS,SELF HARM, EATING DISORDERS, ETC  
> DON'T READ IF YOU'RE DEALING WITH ANY OF THIS STUFF,  
> WELL YOU CAN READ,  
> BUT TRIGGER WARNING.

**AN** _:Short first chapter very sorry, They will be longer then this in the future_

 

 

Ashton's POV:

I wiped the sweat from my head, and rolled down my sleeves, as soon as Luke turned off the camera. I didn't want the other boys to see my scars, if they did they would never treat me the same. "Anyone want to stay for pizza?' Michael shouted from the kitchen. 'I will." Calum said. "I can't I have to start this class thing today." I said, but i didn't have a class I really have support group that starts today for my depression. "Alright, what about you Luke?" Mikey asked tossing Calum the phone, meaning he was supposed to call for pizza. "I can't I umm have some homework.", he said stuttering quite a lot. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow then." Michael said and we both left.  "See you Ash." Luke said as I hopped on my bike, I just smiled and waved.

 

  I was on my way to support group.  It was going to be my first time at a support group. The doctor suggested it to my mom after I got out of the hospital. The hospital was the worst place I've ever been. I was put in there in May  when I overdosed on pills. I wanted to end my life so badly. I was really mad, because someone found me before the pills took full affect. I took the pills, because I felt fat and useless, all the other boys were so perfect especially Luke, he was the cool bad boy who everyone loved, but then there's me the one who is annoying and fat, and useless, and just doesn't deserve to be here.  

I got out of the hospital in July, last month. I had my mom tell the boys I was on vacation, because I didn't want them to know. Since I've been out I haven't been as depressed, as I was before. Now I have to go to support group every Monday. I hope I get better, I think it'd be nice to be around people who know what I've been through, Luke and Cal, and Mike are great friends, but they don't really understand, well at least I didn't think they did. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

   When I arrived to my support group, I locked up my bike and did a breathing exercise before going in. *breath in* *breath out*, I did so, and walked in, but when I got in, I noticed Luke was there and sitting down, I wanted to turn around immediately and go home, which I almost did, but then this man noticed me "Welcome!" he said way overexcited. "Sit down over there." he said pointing to an empty chair right next to Luke. Luke just gave me a smile and looked at the man.

 

"Hey Ash."Luke said like it was nothing that I was here. I tried to think of  reasons why he was here, he just seemed so happy all the time so fine and okay. Maybe he's here for a group project. I also tried to think of why Luke didn't wonder why I was here, just said _Hey Ash_ like I belong here. I was about to ask him why he was here when the man who acknowledged me earlier began to start talking. 

 

"Hello, I'm Trevor I'm 29 I had serious depression and almost took my life I will not go into detail unless you want me too furthermore, we are here today to talk about our problems and find others who know what your going through. Why don't we start with some ice breakers, we'll say our names age and if you like why you're here." Trevor sat down and glanced around the room.

 

"Alright curly head let's start with you, stand up and tell us about you." he said pointing at me."Alright umm.." I started as I stood up slowly, "My name is Ashton, I am 17 and I've been battling depression for 4 years." I sat down, and Luke stood up, "I'm Luke, I am 15 years old and I am here because..." he paused and looked at me with fear trembling in his eyes,

 

 

"I am here because I have been suicidal for a year now."

 

Shit. I stood up and got out of  the building as fast as I could, only  to see Luke was following me. I got down on my knees and started to cry, I started to pull at my hair and cry even harder. "Luke, what was that about!, Why didn't you ever tell me? You can't trust me or something?!" I yelled standing up turning to face Luke. He just scoffed and started to laugh, "What are you talking about? You never told me, so why is it wrong I never told you." Ouch. I sank to my knees, I felt bad, he was right. "I'm sorry, I just i don't know, it's just once any of you knew all of you would know, and wouldn't treat me the same, because I didn't think any of you would understand especially you." he frowned, and looked at the ground, "Same Ash, I wanted to telly you more then anyone else, but I knew it would hurt you, just as it hurts me to know you have to deal with similar pain I do, knowing maybe it's my fault, or maybe I could've helped, Ash I'm sorry." he hugged me, and I hugged  back. "I guess we'll just have to help each other for now."

 


End file.
